


let me take your pain away

by finkzydrate



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Mark does after letting himself and Emma out of Lily's studio, is going to check if Luke's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me take your pain away

**Author's Note:**

> a ficlet intended to help with letting out all the feels. fuck you, the following for killing off Gisele and tormenting Luke ;___; i wrote this in like 15 minutes so if it sucks, that's probably why, i'm sorry.

The first thing Mark does after letting himself and Emma out of Lily's studio, is going to check if Luke's back. He walks in the house, checks in the kitchen and sees only Radmila there, making coffee and breakfast. He says good morning, makes some polite small talk and then excuses himself. In the living room is Sami, reading a book, whom he nods to, but doesn't stop for a chat. Mark doesn't see anybody else around so he goes upstairs. He decides to knock on Luke's room door, in case he's back or asleep, then opens the door slightly, just as much as to peek inside. Luke's on his bed, Gisele hugged tightly around him and Mark takes it as a good sign.

"You're back!" He smiles widely, closing the door behind him, but Luke doesn't answer. Mark knots his eyebrows in confusion. "Luke? Gisele? Did everything go okay?"

Luke doesn't even move a muscles and Mark starts walking slowly towards the bed. The closer he gets, the clearer all the dried up blood on his brother's hands becomes. Gisele's palms are bloody too and her eyes are still opened, but lifeless, staring into space, but not seeing anymore. 

"Luke?" Mark gasps out quietly a moment later. Gisele is _dead_ and Mark is frozen to the ground, his head is spinning and for the first time in his life, he's scared. The moment he finally snaps out of the shock that took over him, is when his eyes move from Gisele's face to Luke's and he realizes that his brother needs him. His face is blank, he looks like he doesn't even realize Mark is in the room and there's tear smudges mixed with blood on his face. He only moves now and again to rub his cheek against Gisele's hair. "Luke," he whispers, his feet moving quickly to the bed. He sits on the edge and pauses, wondering how to approach his brother. Mark can almost feel the pain coming off Luke, he can almost sense tears willing up in his own eyes too. He gets closer, sits on his knees right next to Luke, who's still not paying attention to him, but clutching at his friend's dead body. Mark extends his palm slowly until it's resting on top of Luke's hands, which are on Gisele's shoulders. "Luke, please, let go."

The older one blinks and a tear rolls down his cheek. 

"No," it's the first word he mutters and the answer comes as no surprise to Mark. "No, she'll be fine. I'll patch her up and she'll be good. You should go."

"I'm not leaving you," Mark crawls slowly closer, trying not to make any sudden movements to trigger an outburst. He wants to soothe Luke, he wants to take the pain away, but right now, he feels useless. "Come here, Luke, _please_. Let go of her."

He wraps his free arm around his brother's neck and runs his thumb over his neck.

"Let me help you," Mark closes his eyes and touches his forehead against Luke's temple. He stays like that until he feels his twin take in a breath and finally move a bit on his spot on the bed.

"Help me? With what?" Luke unwraps his arms from around Gisele's body and turns towards Mark for the first time. "This is _my_ fault. _I_ killed Gisele. Her death is on _me_. What can you possibly help me with? Choosing the outfit she'll wear to her funeral? THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE ONE, MARK," Luke's shouting, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bloodshot and Mark winces but instead of feeling small and backing down just when his brother needs him he most, he closes the distance between them and smashes their lips together, not knowing any other way to comfort Luke. Mark's hands fly right to Luke's cheeks and at some point, he feels his twin starts shaking. Luke's clawing at Mark's sides, holding on to him tightly while his fresh tears wet the younger one's palms. Mark breaks the kiss, but doesn't open his eyes, his forehead still resting against Luke's.

"It's not your fault. Whatever happened is not on you and we are going to deal with this," he feels Luke's tired shaky nod and then he pulls him in a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm going to go find mom and we're going to make arrangements. You can go to my room until we're done, okay?"

Luke lets go of Mark, wipes his eyes, his face stone cold and Mark knows it will take time and most probably a bloody revenge to heal this wound.

"Okay."


End file.
